Shards of Interest
by DrekkDeina
Summary: A separated series of extra chapters of a mature nature from my other story Shards. Follow the strange tales of our favorite duo's intimate moments and hope that Leo doesn't ruin the mood.


**Greetings my fellow idiots! That's right! I called you Idiots... with love though. I'm an idiot too, so don't take it as an offense.**

 **Although... I do like calling you the Creeple better. the Creepy People. XD hehe.**

 **Anywho... Here is my first extra chapter of Shards with M-rated themes of a sexual nature. I had originally planned to make the fic as such... but then it got featured on sites that showcase "clean" fics. I'm not too worried about that but I do want to show them courtesy by not surprising someone that trusts the link with "OH my there are sex scenes here!" So... yep.**

 **This chapter takes place after Shards Ch20 and before Ch21**

 **As with my other extra conglomeration "Love Dusted", Keep the reviews clean, requests are my right to ignore if you chose to go "Hey, add my kinks and fetishes because I want them in here.", and I write the way I want in this fashion because it's how I fantasize it, More or less. If you have complaints about how a character would have acted or that it didn't cater to your specific tastes... remember... there is a button to exit the page.**

 **To all who understand and respect this... I do hope you enjoy and thank you for reading this train wreck of a fic. XD**

 **Review, fav, follow, enjoy, and grab that strange snack. Mine today is a Gatorade pawpsicle... Alright fine... I left it in the freezer and got too impatient to wait so i cut away the plastic to eat the frozen drink.**

* * *

A steamy fog of her breath permeated the air, a steady pant leaving her lips, and her heart racing in the aftermath of her recent activity. Stretching out with a hum, Judy laid out, belly down and tail wiggling, splooting like the bunny she was on the mat below her.

"Ugh…" the grey doe groaned, seeing the blinking display above her. "I am really out of practice."

While she had been a rather consistent runner for a long while since she was a kit, the recent year in Zootopia was definitely a factor that reduced her available time to keep up the habit. Upon moving in with Nick and Leo, she had all but forgotten to keep up with her routines, until the recent sparring bout that seemed to test her endurance.

It wasn't like she was out of shape by any means, but the bunny felt she wasn't at the peak she wished she was.

The display on the treadmill was testament to that, being only a third of the distance she used to run before tiring herself out.

When she brought her concerns to Leo, the android mentioned as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that the house had a fully equipped gym with climate control functions to simulate different environments for the benefit of endurance building.

Judy had just completed a session using Rainforest District conditions, with humidity and temperature higher than the average.

Getting up from her prone position on the floor, the purple eyed rabbit looked herself over, holding a paw on one arm thinking many over critical thoughts of herself.

She was wearing a black pair of sports shorts and sports bra, with wraps on her feet that stopped just above her ankles.

It wasn't as if she were not used to wearing this type of thing, but wearing it around her fox boyfriend suddenly felt like an embarrassing prospect. She felt like her thighs and rear were too big, proportions weren't right, and, while never really thinking much about it before, the sudden self consciousness about her breasts became an issue of mental debate with herself.

On an abrupt cue that seemed the most inopportune moment, the door to the gym creaked open, making Judy freeze in her stance and stare at the door.

"I brought you some after workout snacks and drinks," came the even and polite tone of Leo, who had a tray in his arms. The doe breathed a sigh of relief, remarking to herself that she should change before leaving the room, lest she run into her tod on the way back to her room….

She whiffed the air and smelled a slight tinge of her sweat.

….or maybe the showers.

The robot promptly left the tray and vacated the room, letting her eat, drink, and recover.

Feeling comfortable enough to change after a few minutes of relaxing and taking advantage of the tray full of refreshments, Judy began to disrobe, slipping off her footwraps.

Once again, the door opened up, though the bunny doe didn't quite stop, believing it to be Leo once more.

"Oh… uh… I didn't… didn't know you were using this place," came her boyfriend's voice behind her.

The rabbit froze in place, ears perking straight up as her mind tried to figure out what to do. She shouldn't have felt so nervous or exposed. For goodness sake, she had teased him once or twice before, though she couldn't deny it was by design. This was somehow different and she couldn't figure out why.

Unable to turn in order to look at her fox, she resumed bending over to remove her wraps, feeling like reacting too abruptly would make him feel like he intruded and her like she had something to hide. As it stood, he was simply surprised to see her, but if she reacted in embarrassment, he might feel the same, aligning that with thinking he needed to leave or give her space.

He did nothing wrong so she had to pretend it was fine, for now.

Judy could feel Nick's stare on her, though she wasn't sure if was just her being paranoid about her body or whether it was actually some form of instinct telling her a predator was honing in.

Chancing a glance at her boyfriend, she say his muzzle twisted to look away, occupying himself with a nearby piece of equipment and getting ready to lift weights, it appeared.

He was dressed in snug fitting workout clothes himself, the lean musculature of his form being on display for her to see. Though only in passing before, she had seen him naked, but fur had a way of hiding certain features that his clothes now accentuated with definition.

The red fox looked wiry with normal clothes, but in this form, his torso appeared solid and built, though still small, while his arms looked large and unbalanced in comparison.

His head turned to glance at her, with Judy tearing her eyes away to focus on looking busy, pretending to stretch. She thought that if she stopped all together from changing and left the room, it might give her fox the wrong idea. Instead, she would give him a few minutes and make it seem more natural that she was done and leave the room to change elsewhere.

Every second felt like an hour, with the doe feeling exposed and unsure of herself.

Her stretching turned into something more like yoga poses, with her trying to be patient and bide her time for the most opportune escape from the room.

Suddenly, in a moment that had Judy's cheeks and ears burning bright, as she had heard and felt it rather well…

...her tight fitting shorts split open upon her bending over once more in a stretch.

Standing up abruptly and turning to look at Nick, she was surprised to see him facing the other way, snout tilted down and looking as if taking a rest from his workout.

Throwing all decorum and such aside, Judy quickly grabbed her stuff in a rush and bolted from the room, running down the hall and turning a corner to stop and take a steady breath.

She was panting though, unable to control the rush of adrenaline that spiked both her breathing and heart rate. Trying to survey the damage, the doe put a paw over where her sports shorts split, feeling the fabric was still well together, but with a very defined slit being opened from the opening for her tail to about halfway down towards her sex.

The grey bunny doe pulled her ears over her face, her mind flashing a few things through her mind. While the split didn't reach the area she most worried about, she _was_ bent over when it happened. Would it have been visible in that position? Did Nick see anything?

Her thoughts were cut short by the door opening to the gym, with Judy peeking around the corner, seeing her tod check both directions, eventually bolting the opposite direction as she took, much to her relief.

When she heard another door close loudly in the distance, she chanced sneaking back that way, having to make her way to the bathroom if she wanted to clean herself up.

Upon reaching the aforementioned bathroom, the small rabbit was confused and a bit frustrated to find it was already occupied, her first thoughts being that her fox barely did anything worth needing a shower over.

She could hear the water running already, wondering how he got it started so quickly.

Before she could think anything through, her frustration was overwhelmed by something else.

A hazy image flared into her mind, seeming more like an intrusive thought than her mind wandering. She couldn't tell what the image was, being that everything seemed formless.

Another thought seemed to form, this time with a sound that echoed within her head. It wasn't something that she heard just then, but remembered from minutes ago. It was the same sound her shorts made not too long ago.

Another foggy image accompanied it, the formless haze coalescing into something she recognized. The longer it permeated her mind, the further her blush intensified.

At first, she thought her mind was feeding her more nervous imagery, but it was her link with Nick that apparently fed her these… memories.

"He saw…" she whispered, the image that burned itself into her memory being one that had already ingrained itself into her fox's. From his eyes, she could see him tentatively looking up from his sitting position… at a mirror in front of him… seeing her rear, split shorts and all, with everything in full view.

The thought morphed into something else, something… that never happened.

Nick got up and pounced on her, pinning her down from behind and giving her exposed rump a slap, the round swell of flesh bouncing from the strike.

Realization hit Judy as she could almost feel everything being enacted upon her imagined self.

"He's… oh my goodness... he's masturbating to me…" she breathed, both pleased and shocked. Her realization was confirmed by the strangled panting she heard from inside the bathroom, with her fox grunting from what her mind would only allow her to recognize as him pleasuring himself to her.

The rabbit doe slumped against the door quietly, unsure what to do in response as more imagined thoughts flooded her mind from his own, with what seemed to be his imaginative desires bleeding over into her.

Following the slap to her rump in his mind, the fox raked his claws over her exposed rear, digging into her soft flesh and causing her mental image to gasp and whimper in response, paws bracing against the floor and hazy eyes looking back at him.

As the fantasy unfolded in her mind, with moments that seemed to fade in and out, Judy found herself with a paw between her legs, slowly opening the rip in her shorts enough to place her paw over the slightly swollen mound of her sex. Trying to keep quiet as she contemplated venturing further, she put her other paw to her mouth to stifle any noises she might make.

Her fox snapped his jaws and growled in her ear within the fantasy, making Judy press a digit against her folds and gasp, the imagined sound of his dominate growl sparking a series of shivers that caused her thighs to close around her paw. It didn't help her case when she heard the real Nick growl within the shower, causing her to press harder into herself and clasp her paw over her mouth tighter, a moan trying to escape.

Nick's fantasy self licked his muzzle and dipped down in a flash to snap at her neck, digging in but not piercing flesh. Judy jerked in some sort of sympathetic response and dragged a stubby claw over her clit.

A muffled squeal came out, with a jolt coursing through her body and causing her to double over. Her legs kicked out wildly and toes curled, while she kept both paws on her mouth to prevent enough sound from escaping to alert her fox to her eavesdropping on him.

He seemed too enamored with his own ministrations and thoughts to care, with more images flooding her mind…

He had turned her imagined self over, chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. His paw pressed to her chest, the weight and force of it asserting dominance. Nick's claws then came out, with him taking care not to scratch Judy as he tore off her sports top. Pink nipples capped the small swells of her breasts, with the real Judy blushing more, mentally musing about how his fantasy wasn't too far off in his thinking.

The doe could feel her own nipples twitch and tingle as the fantasy Nick licked and sucked on her imagined self's nipples. She reached up with a paw, slipping under the bra and trying to match his imagined licks and nibbles with her own similar movements, rolling a nipple between her digits as he occasionally sucked hard.

The images became hazier and harder to read, the bunny began wondering what was going on.

She could hear Nick's grunting and panting becoming more erratic, the image of her exposed rump and sex, the grey and creamy fur spilling out from the split in her pants, reappearing within his mind as he seemed to be near release.

Judy was both greatly embarrassed and also felt a small boost of confidence of her body image with his reaction.

Standing on shaky legs, the grey doe, pressed an ear to the door, listening to her fox in his actions. There was now a mental battle within her as she reached for the door handle, an increasingly forceful voice in the back of her head telling her that his coming release seemed so… wasteful… alone.

Jarring the door open, upon imagining all the potential ways this could go, with all of them seeming to favor her well, the rabbit darted inside.

The red fox nearly jumped out of his fur as the bunny barreled in, shedding what was left of her layers as she entered and hopped into the shower beside her boyfriend.

Wrapping her arms around his torso and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, Judy barely heard him yelp in surprise as she interlocked her muzzle with his. Her tongue invaded his snout, with his shaft twitching against her exposed belly.

In the brief moment they parted, Nick was able to squeeze out a few words before her muzzle mashed against his once again.

"Fluff… What's going… Why?"

His words failed him further as his lips were forcibly met with hers, as well as the extremely soft paw that slipped down to encircle his member in a most foreign sensation opposed to his usual self stimulation.

A growl rumbled deep in his chest as his head was swimming in a hazy mist.

"Judy…." he whispered, slowing the bunny's onslaught of sensual response to a crawl as she finally felt the full weight of her circumstance on her. "Don't… I'm gonna…"

Still having some semblance of a mental battle, with her need for release versus her sense of shame and embarrassment, the doe stopped thinking and dropped to her knees.

Though inexperienced, she could easily tell that her fox's increasingly tense state and heavy panting was a sign of his own release. Giving into instinct and desire, Judy gently but hastily slipped her mouth over the tip of Nick's twitching shaft, her paws wrapping around the base she couldn't easily reach.

The tod tried to push her off, the thick member shivering and bucking wildly as it finally spurt inside her mouth. His paws became weak and braced against her head, instead of trying to remove her, small whines escaping him with each throbbing pulse and release from him.

She had no time to figure out how to deal with what she didn't want to 'waste', with the amount greater than she assumed it might be. He was no rabbit buck after all. With her mouth full, and dribbles escaping the seal of her lips around him, she began to reluctantly swallow slowly.

All she could hear in the shower was the water falling and his staggered pants, taking the fox's clumsy pets of her head as confirmation she was doing right by him.

Needing a breath, and feeling the spurts growing weaker, the grey doe pulled her mouth off of her tod. He gasped once more, a final twitching throb shooting a rope of cum across her face. She flinched away, letting the water from the shower clean it off within seconds.

"Not that I'm complaining…" Nick began, having caught his breath well enough, "but what spurred that on…?"

The bunny murmured something unintelligible, with the red tod's ears twitching to try picking up on every rise in tone.

"What?" he entreated her in a quiet tone, worried of her answer.

"You saw…" Judy muttered, looking up and resting her face in his lower abdomen, her long draws of breath taking in his wet musk. "You saw what happened… and I could see what you were imagining."

Everything short circuited in his head with that statement, knowing what it meant but unable to comprehend that his fantasies were bled over into his girlfriend.

"I… uh… that's…" the tod stuttered uselessly, cheeks flushing further and eyes unable to focus on anything other than the vibrant purple eyes that looked up at him.

His thoughts slowly recollected, the implications laying themselves before him like cards. Judy saw everything he imagined while stimulating himself. She saw his wants and desires. She saw the direct imaginings he had of her, the reactions he wanted her to have and the parts of her that most inflamed his desire towards her.

It felt like his own thoughts had betrayed him, like the bond they shared was not only tethering them, but relaying things that could shame them both for wanting. He tried not to think, tried not to want.

Suddenly… a thought broke through the shameful veil.

 _She saw it all… and still came in, willing to give in to it all and please me,_ Nick's mind offered in a revelation of musing.

Looking down, his musing was given a leg to stand on, with Judy reaching a paw down between her legs and her nose digging into his fur, taking in his scent.

Though the water was literally and figuratively dampening his sense of smell, Nick could now detect her sensually charged scent, filling the air and steam with the amalgamation of her desire.

His tongue snaked out to lick his muzzle, arms reaching down, and a resurgence of energy returning to him as he knelt down gripped his bunny's thighs dominantly. She squeaked, her paw interrupted from its actions as Judy was raised.

The doe's legs stretched out and toes curled, loving the power her fox was exuding with his forceful grip on her legs, with his paws and claws digging in, but not piercing flesh.

The grey rabbit's paws braced against her tod's chest, her eyes now level with his own. With her ears lying limp down the back of her head, timid eyes made an effort to make contact with his green ones, overflowing with a possessive need to release the innermost desires upon her that she did not rebuke from her mind.

As his eyes flashed downward, eyeing the drips of water and fluids from her sex, the bunny's mind was given a flash of him snapping his maw at her wet folds, giving her a similar treatment in kind to what she had pleasured him with.

Timid eyes widened, as she looked down and felt both an expectant rush and anxious apprehension.

"W-wait… I was so cl-" Judy began in a whispered tone, to which her fox either didn't hear or simply ignored her, delving down and lifting her up to clamp his muzzle around her sex, his tongue assaulting her clit.

With her plea cut short, the doe moaned, gripping her fox's ears as she curled her body over his head. Having been edging her own release before, the bunny was walking the razor's edge, trying not to fall so soon after being given such attention. Her legs, toes, arms, and hips all squirmed, stretched, and spasmed as Judy desperately tried to withhold her orgasm from tipping over. Ragged pants and whimpers poured from her mouth like the water that enveloped them, easily reaching the tod's ears and riling him up further.

Nick growled dominantly into his mate, to which Judy's eyes bugged out and a cry of pleasure signaled her release. It felt like it was too soon…

...but he wasn't stopping. The red fox's tongue only got more ferocious and lapped up her juices eagerly.

The grey doe felt her head become so hazy and cloudy with a maelstrom of shocks and pleasureful impulses that wracked her body, that she rolled from one climax into the next, her hips and legs quivering uncontrollably from the subsequent release.

"Ni-Nick!... I can't… it's too…. AH! Too much!" she haphazardly vented, with no clear plea or direction in mind. Her fox seemed to barely register her tugging on his ears, still using his tongue to hit all the right spots to make her see said spots.

The fox thankfully seemed to take the hint and slowly pulled his tongue out of her, parting his jaw to pull back….

...but not before he raked his fangs over her clit, squeezing a third orgasm from the overwhelmed bunny. She bit her lip, trying to keep a grip on her sanity as every fiber of her being felt like it was being subject to the coursing electrical static of pleasurable impulses.

Leaving her shivering sex to calm down, Nick let out a ragged breath and slipped back, strings of saliva and her own juices bridging the gap for a brief moment.

He set her down gently in the shower, with Judy leaning against the back wall, thighs twitching with the residual shocks of her latest climax. Each cascading shiver made her curl her toes and let out a stuttered gasp.

The red fox was having a hard time breathing himself, turning off the water so that the humid steam would disperse.

Picking up the limp rabbit in his arms, Nick stepped out of the shower, grabbing any and all towels he could in his limited grasp. Ignoring the trail of water he and the doe were leaving, the fox powered forwards, double timing it to her room.

Judy was still humming in the afterglow of her own pleasure as Nick set her down on her bed and dried her off, using a towel to cover the sheets and another for the floor.

When his paw brushed over her head, she leaned into the pads of it and grabbed his wrist to nuzzle him. Her eyes then glanced at his own, the purple hue looking like a swirling nebula of luminescence.

Taking pawfuls of the towel wrapped around his waist, the bunny doe pulled him closer, whining as she tried to goad him into sharing the bed with her.

"That's… I don't…" the red fox began to refute, seeing the twitching nose and pleading eyes of his girlfriend as she tugged him again.

"I want to… please…" came her timid request, the innocent tone of such pulling at him more than just physically. Beneath the towel, his flagging erection began to rise back to full strength, the things he tried to ignore about her curves and demeanor now becoming all he could think about.

Crawling on the bed, Nick watched Judy lean back, arms above her head and legs together. Bracing against her thighs, he spread them apart and guided his hips between them, his shaft more than eager to join with her.

Her own slick folds were liberally dripping, the pink lips twitching in anticipation of what was to come and the light press of his tip to her sex causing the bunny to whimper and moan eagerly.

Pushing his hips towards her own, Nick gently shoved the tip into her slowly. He heard a pained whine and halted instantly, looking to her with concern.

"Are you gonna be ok?" came the obvious question from him. Judy nodded rapidly, using what strength she had in her legs to wrap around his hips and pull at him.

As he entered further, she squeaked and whined again, biting her lower lip as her paws tugged her ears.

"This is your first time… isn't it?" the fox had to ask.

"Yes…. but don't you dare let that stop you…" Judy begged, less in an aggressive tone than in a need to not ruin the wonderful mood she felt was there. "Just… put it all in… one thrust. If it's gonna hurt… I want to get it over… WITH!"

Hearing her resolve, the red tod leaned over her, bracing a paw over her head and plunging himself as deep as thick length would be allowed. He could feel her lower lips squeezing and writhing around him, as if trying to milk his shaft for all it could give.

The doe's rapid and ragged breaths after the fact were lined with sounds that bordered between pain and pleasure. Until he was sure, Nick stayed still to let her catch up to the feeling, a sentiment he felt he needed as well, considering the overwhelming sensations of having his bunny quivering around him with a vice grip, pleasuring every nerve he had inside her.

The two were beginning to feel something else tickling at the back of their minds' with fleeting images and sensations echoing between them. It wasn't so much that either of them were feeling what the other was, but they could sense the satisfaction and intensity of arousal that coursed through the other.

By this, the red fox was able to catch on that his bunny doe was more heavily leaned to feeling good than focused on pain. In turn, she could sense the immeasurable attachment and comfort he felt towards her in that moment, wanting her like nothing else he ever experienced.

Tendrils of purple energy arched between their bodies, the presence of which doing little to worry them. Whether too enamored with one another to care or somehow knowing it wasn't a threat, they leaned in to kiss fervently, lips and tongues doing a heated dance of passion.

His hips pulled back and drove into her, with the rabbit gasping into her fox's mouth. She shivered at first, but gradually adapted to his size and steady motions, the pain leaving her voice as pleasure swiftly replaced it in droves.

Whether from their bond or being ramped up from before, Judy's sensitivity had her writhing and squirming in a multitude of orgasms that caused her to wrap her arms around Nick's back and dig in with her stubby claws.

"Nick…. Nick…." she called out into his chest, his rumbling growls driving her to further ecstacy. One of his paws began to stroke a long ear of hers, making her hum in a pleased tone as another climax threatened to drive her over the edge.

After what felt like an eternity, the fox spoke low and with a raspy tone to his voice in his bunny's ear, "Judy… I'm close… I'm so close, Judy…"

The shivering doe pressed herself against him, legs clenching tight as she moaned, "Don't hold back… keep goi-going. Let it all out… in me."

Going past the point of no return, Nick gave a few more powerful thrusts into Judy, his muzzle interlocking with hers as both spasmed and stiffened, with her sex wrapping tight around him and his shaft throbbing larger inside of her as it spurted a vast amount of cum into her. The knot swelled and sealed them together, as if either one wanted to separate anytime soon.

The next few minutes was filled with heavy pumps of cum from the red fox and the whimpering moan of the grey bunny beneath him.

"I think…" Judy began in a gasp, "... you broke me."

"Same here," Nick voiced back. He let out a small laugh and kissed his rabbit on the nose. "All of this because you split your pants."

The doe grumbled but offered no actual complaints, blushing from the fresh memory.

"Not how I would have wanted that to start… but I'm not saying the results were bad," she told him with a growing smile. Her paws busied themselves by pressing against his chest and feeling his fur.

His own paws stroked the top of her head, claws raking down the backs of her ears and neck. The doe shivered a bit and nuzzled her head into his paw.

Another half hour of petting and gentle attention later, and the two were able to safely separate, collapsing next to one another.

Judy peppered him with small kisses, causing the tod to chuckle lightly, drawing forth a rather grumpy expression from the doe.

"I'm trying to be sexy…" she pouted with pursed lips.

"Sorry… you are. You're being very cute too. It just tickles," the fox explained between short laughs.

Suddenly, a look of recognition registers on the two, their ears perking high and swiveling to listen for anything nearby.

"Do you think…?" the grey bunny began.

"I sure hope not…" the red fox replied to the unfinished question.

"Maybe…" both of them murmured, waiting for the penny to drop….

"If you two are finished," Leo began from out of sight.

"GO AWAY!" shouted both Judy and Nick, passion turning to fury for a brief moment.

"Understood."

Both stilled and waited for a few brief seconds, listening for the footsteps of the android to move further away.

Once satisfied with the distance, fox and rabbit looked at one another, broad smiles growing on their muzzles as giggles and chuckles rang out, quickly devolving into flat out laughter. The two were soon rolling around on Judy's bed, unable to stop their laughing session. They did, however, have the presence of mind to clasp one of their paws within the other's and enjoy the physical connection, with the mental one relaying this sense of contentment with one another.

* * *

 **Woooo! Been waiting to debut the erotic nature of this fic.**

 **Now then, I do hope to make further installments of this over time, so, look forward that, as this is not a one-shot. Apply the same mentality as with Love Dusted. XD**

 **Until next time, It's been a hustle, Sweethearts!**


End file.
